Spice!
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: De fiesta en fiesta... la vida de Hiroto no es más que eso. Nunca se tomo en serio el amor... era tan solo un juego para él. Pero ¿y cuándo en realidad se enamore? SongFic yaoi


**Hello! wau,hace un montón que no subia ningún fic... Na' mentira... tal vez como dos semanas...**

**Como sea, traje un songfic sobre Hiroto y Midorikawa *empieza a dar saltitos de alegria***

**La canción es Spice! de mi shota (?) digo, vocaloid favorito: Kagamine Len.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es todo propiedad de aquellos tonto que se hacen llamar Level-5.**

**Aclaración: _Cursiva = pensamientos de hiroto_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Spice!<strong>

\\/

**Despierta el teléfono al llegar la madrugada**

**Una voz me pregunta ¿en dónde y con quien estoy?**

**Siempre he hecho lo que quiero no respondo nunca nada**

**Para mi hacer el amor solo es diversión**

/\\

Un teléfono suena en la casa de cierto pelirrojo, lo que ocasiona que su acompañante se despierte.

– ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunta el compañero del pelirrojo, un castaño de banda en la cabeza.

– ¿Ya lo olvidaste? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

– Ah, con vos Hiroto… – Endo queda un poco descolocado ¿había hecho el amor con Hiroto? No, había tenido solo sexo luego de una fiesta… eso no era amor…

Hiroto se levanta de la cama atendiendo el teléfono y hablando un poco molesto…

El castaño decidió levantarse, ya no tenía que hacer nada en esa casa y menos en esa cama. Ese no era su lugar.

\\/

**Pero contigo es tan diferente**

**Solo quisiera tenerte a ti**

**Y al fin sentir que entre tú y yo hay una conexión**

/\\

– ¿Qué querés Midorikawa? Son las cuatro de la madrugada – reclama Hiroto molesto.

– Kazemaru está preocupado por Endo ¿está con vos? – pregunta la voz del teléfono.

– ¿Te importa? – dice Hiroto enojado.

– Te acabo de decir que Kazemaru está preocupado por él – aclara Midorikawa.

– Se acaba de ir, lo despertaste…

– Tuvieron sexo ¿verdad? – preguntó molesto Midorikawa.

– Creo que no te incumbe…

Hiroto le cortó a su amigo ¿Qué rayos le importaba con quién diablos estaba? Hacía mucho ya que Hiroto tenía esa actitud extraña, luego de cualquier fiesta terminaba con alguien en la cama. Eso era un simple juego. No era más que sexo.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Porque solo había una persona con la que quería hacer el amor…

Hiroto se quedó viendo el fondo de la pantalla de su celular: una foto de él con Midorikawa comiendo helado.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del pelirrojo.

_¿Dónde quedó todo eso?_

\\/

**Hay una especia intensa en mi interior**

**Quiero que memorices ese sabor**

**Hasta que por fin sea yo tu única gran adicción**

**Que me necesites, ven siénteme**

/\\

Midorikawa estaba preocupado por su amigo. Ya estaba harto de que siempre lo tratara mal ¿Por qué a él?

El pelirrojo estaba en su cama. Estaba pesando en lo buena que sería su vida sin Midorikawa, pero también sabía que no podría vivir sin sus sonrisas y sus locuras. Era tan trivial aquel pensamiento.

Nunca lo había dicho… pero Hiroto sentía algo por aquel amigo que lo regañaba día y noche.

Quería que fuera Midorikawa el que estuviera todas las noches a su lado… no un desconocido diferente cada noche…

Quería que fuera Midorikawa la persona que sintiera toda aquella pasión que el pelirrojo tenía guardada dentro de su pecho.

Quería que fuera Midorikawa la persona que lo besara todas las noches y que dejara impregnado el sabor de sus besos en los labios de Hiroto.

Quería que fuera Midorikawa la persona que se obsesionara con su cuerpo.

Hiroto quería a Midorikawa...

\\/

"**Quiero verte ahora en persona, no solo por teléfono"**

**Todavía quieres probarme otra vez**

**Pero, sabes no conseguirás más que nadie**

**Tratas de agarrar mi corazón**

/\\

Pasan algunos días, otra fiesta.

Hiroto amanece al lado de Haruya.

Como siempre, Midorikawa lo llamó, esta vez era Suzuno el que estaba preocupado.

Haruya se fue de su casa y al rato Midorikawa le mandó un mensaje de texto a Hiroto.

"Quiero hablar ahora en persona… no solo por teléfono. Necesito verte ya… hay varias cosas que arreglar entre vos y yo. Tengo que preguntarte algo más que importante sobre lo que me dijiste ayer"

_¿Qué rayos es lo que tratás de hacer conmigo Midorikawa? ¿Querés probar algo con esto? Me parece tonto, es lo mismo que hablar por teléfono. ¿Tenés mi corazón y encima querés probarme? Ayer te dije que te quería más que a un amigo y no te alcanzó para creerme. Me dijiste que no me amabas y ahora querés que vaya a tu casa… no vas a lograr nada con esto. _

Hiroto partió a la casa de Midorikawa. Por más que quisiese, él no tocaría a Midorikawa sin su consentimiento seguro y real.

Sí, se había acostado con medio mundo… pero Midorikawa no era medio mundo. Midorikawa era especial.

¿Qué trataba de hacer? No es muy entendible… Hiroto ya había obtenido un no de Midorikawa… ¿para qué seguir con el tema?

\\/

"**Te quiero "**

**Es lo que todos dicen**

**Es la técnica que utilicé en ti**

**En el juego del amor**

**Que yo nunca puedo perder**

/\\

Hiroto llegó a la casa de Midorikawa.

– ¿Qué querés? No es algo muy normal llamarme a las siete de la mañana para que venga a tu casa – dijo molesto Hiroto sentándose

– ¿Qué sentís por mi realmente? – pregunta Midorikawa mirando por la ventana.

– Ya te dije… te quiero Midorikawa… – dijo Hiroto acordándose cuantas veces lo había dicho con otras personas y cuantas veces lo había escuchado a la ligera.

Midorikawa miró a su amigo con un semblante tranquilo pero también de preocupación.

– Ya se lo dijiste a varias personas Hiroto… perdona que no te pueda creer… aun así… yo…creo… – Midorikawa no encontraba las palabras correctas.

Hiroto sonrió de lado… había ganado… había ganado a Midorikawa.

– No hace falta… – dijo Hiroto colocando su dedo sobre los labios de Midorikawa.

El peli-verde no lo resistió y besó con pasión aquellos labios tan ansiados de Hiroto.

El mayor respondió con la misma o con más pasión de Midorikawa.

Aquello no iba a ser un juego simplemente…

\\/

**El sabor amargo del jarabe más dulce**

**Es lo que eliges tomar de mí**

**Solo pruebas mi piel como ahora**

**Me tienes para satisfacerte**

/\\

Hiroto hizo suyo a Midorikawa.

Cada beso, cada caricia, cada gemido volvía loco a Midorikawa.

No podía creer estar haciendo el amor con Hiroto.

Pasión era lo único que había entre todas esas sábanas revueltas.

Ese sabor… es agridulce sabor de Hiroto… Midorikawa quería que se quedara en él.

Aquel día sería difícil de olvidar… imposible…

\\/

**A pesar de todo ello yo todavía no sé que es el amor**

**Solo imagino lo que podría ser bueno para mí**

**Pero si es bueno ¿Por qué es doloroso?**

**Sin ello yo sé que estoy mejor**

/\\

Hiroto tenía dormido a Midorikawa en su pecho. Lo miraba completamente embobado. Acariciaba su hermoso pelo que había sido liberado en alguna parte de aquel acto de pasión sin límites.

– ¿Realmente te amo Midorikawa? Lamentablemente tengo mis dudas todavía… no sé lo que es amor y no quiero lastimarte – susurró Hiroto.

Midorikawa estaba despierto y lo escuchó.

– Imaginá entonces ¿Qué querés hacer vos? ¿Qué creés que sería lo mejor para vos? – dijo Midorikawa incorporándose acariciándole la mejilla.

– Estar al lado tuyo… eso es lo que sería mejor para mí – respondió Hiroto abrazándolo – pero no sé si soy capaz de cambiar para que puedas ser feliz.

– Quedate conmigo…

– No es tan fácil… te lo aseguro – respondió Hiroto con una mirada de tristeza.

Hiroto se vistió en silencio y se fue de la casa de Midorikawa. Se sintió muy mal a dejarlo allí, en la cama como tantas veces lo había hecho con tantas personas… se sentía mal porque al final lo había usado como a los demás. Estaba confundido. Sabía que lo lastimaría tarde o temprano. Esto no estaba en sus planes. No sabía qué rayos le pasaba. Él siempre ganaba y ahora… ahora no tenía ni idea de que pasaba.

_Quedarme con vos no es tan fácil como suena… te voy a lastimar… lo sé… te amo y mejor te tengo que dejar… Si el amor es tan bueno ¿Por qué duele tanto? Que alguien me lo explique… sé que estaría mejor si no sintiera esto… pero sé que tampoco podría vivir sin él… _

¿Cambiar? Era lo que debía hacer para poder merecer a Midorikawa. Primero cambiar, y luego hablamos.

Debía cambiar, dejar aquella vida que llevaba. Midorikawa merecía eso. Merecía tener a un Hiroto sincero, no a uno que usaba a las personas para pasar un rato de placer. El amor debía ser algo serio para Hiroto, no solo un juego si quería estar con el amor de su vida.

Así pasaron varias semanas en que Hiroto y Midorikawa no se vieron.

Era doloroso, pero Hiroto le quería demostrar a Midorikawa que estaba cambiando… quería demostrarle que lo merecía.

\\/

**Hay una especia intensa en mi interior**

**Quiero que memorices este sabor**

**Hasta que por fin sea yo tu única gran adicción**

**Que me necesites, ven siénteme**

/\\

Un día, alguien tocó a la puerta de Hiroto.

– ¿Qué querés? – preguntó descolocado.

– Esto es amor – dijo el chico tomando la mano de Hiroto para que tocara su pecho – lo que siento acá por vos – completó el visitante para besarlo lenta, delicada y tiernamente.

Hiroto atrajo a su visitante hacía dentro de la casa sin dejar de besarlo.

– Midorikawa – suspiró cuando se separaron – no te quiero… te amo… te amo… perdón por haberme alejado, pero quería cambiar por vos.

– Yo nunca te pedí que cambiaras, mientras estuvieras conmigo ya nada importaba – dijo Midorikawa con una mirada tierna.

– Si que importaba, porque aunque no me lo pidieras, vos te merecías a alguien algo más decente de lo que era yo.

– No hacía falta.

– Si que hacía falta, yo no sabía lo que era el amor… pero ya aprendí gracias a vos – dijo el pelirrojo tomándolo por la cintura para abrazarlo fuertemente.

Midorikawa sonrió, por fin estaría al lado de la persona que amaba.

– Te amo – le susurró Midorikawa mientras estaban abrazados.

– Yo también Midorikawa… – completó Hiroto volviéndolo a besar…


End file.
